


Драббл 11

by Alaida



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaida/pseuds/Alaida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин сразу узнает парня</p>
            </blockquote>





	Драббл 11

**Author's Note:**

> Написано под впечатлением от сцены из этого [клипа](http://youtu.be/5kDerxsOLUU). Teen Wolf/Supernatural кроссовер

Дин сразу узнает парня. Сын шерифа, они с Сэмом видели его в полицейском участке, когда тот приносил отцу обед. На вид ему лет пятнадцать, у него дрожит рука, и он направляет пистолет на Сэма. Они даже не слышали, как тот подошел, слишком занятые оборотнем. Большой промах с их стороны, но они не ожидали, что оборотень будет не один.

— Эй, парень, успокойся, — Дин медленно опускает свой пистолет, показывая желание сотрудничать. — Мы же не хотим, чтобы кто-то пострадал.

Оборотень у его ног перекатывается на бок, пытаясь что-то сказать, но изо рта у него вытекает только струйка крови. Парень нервно на него смотрит и сильнее сжимает пистолет. Дин не знает, что тут происходит, но он не собирается убивать подростка. Тем более, несовершеннолетнего сына шерифа: его и без этого разыскивает ФБР, он не желает давать им лишний стимул.

— Давай поговорим, как нормальные люди, — говорит Дин, делая шаг вперед. Парень качает головой, хватаясь за пистолет второй рукой, и Дин останавливается. 

Дин многозначительно смотрит на Сэма. Сэм умеет говорить с людьми, пусть он и разбирается с этим мальчишкой.

— Мы не хотим причинить никому вреда, — спокойно говорит Сэм. В противовес его слов оборотень стонет, хватаясь за бок, куда Дин всадил ему серебреную пулю всего пару минут назад, и Дин закусывает губу. Они не хотят причинить вреда людям, монстры не в счет. Он бросает быстрый взгляд на оборотня. Он не попал в сердце, но яд все равно скоро его убьет. И смерть будет долгой и мучительной. И тот это понимает.

— Отпустите его, — говорит подросток твердым голосом.

— Ты не понимаешь, — начинает Дин. Мальчишка явно знает про преступление, на этом можно сыграть. — Это он убил того парня в магазине, а сейчас пытался убить нас. Он убийца.

— Он никого не убивал, — кричит парень, пистолет в его руках подрагивает, и Дин делает шаг назад. Ему совсем не хочется умереть от случайной пули.

— Он убийца, поэтому отпусти пистолет, и мы во всем сами разберемся, — настаивает он на своем.

Оборотня выгибает дугой, он скулит, открывает глаза, горящие ярко-голубым, и скребет отросшими когтями по асфальту. Голубые глаза. Дин чертыхается вполголоса. Значит это не Альфа. Но он может быть в его стае, хоть они с Сэмом и думали, что Альфа действует один. Вряд ли второй оборотень в Бикон-Хиллз не имеет никакого отношения к нападениям.

Парень вздрагивает, не отрывая глаз от оборотня, и Дин решает воспользоваться этим. Все равно мальчишка уже все увидел, нет смысла от него скрывать правду.

— Послушай, — медленно говорит он. — Он, — Дин показывает рукой на оборотня, и парень даже не дергает пистолетом. Он решает принять это за хороший знак, — оборотень. Он опасен, он убивает людей. Мы здесь, чтобы остановить его. 

— Так и знал, что вы не из ФБР, — хмыкает он, но пистолет не опускает.

Дин собирается спросить, что это значит, но в этот момент на парковку с визгом въезжает машина. Дин отпрыгивает в сторону, чудом избежав столкновения с ней. 

Из машины выбегает второй подросток, и, прежде чем Дин успевает отреагировать, они хватают оборотня и затаскивают его в машину. Сэм достает пистолет и нацеливается на машину, но не стреляет — слишком большой шанс попасть в кого-либо из детей. 

Дин встает, потирая ушибленный локоть, и смотрит вслед удаляющемуся камаро. Может быть, этот оборотень и непричастен к нападениям, иначе зачем эти подростки его защищали? Они ведь точно знают про его вторую сущность, не могли не заметить исчезновение бровей и появление когтей. 

Надо попросить Сэма порыться в местных архивах. Что-то тут нечисто.


End file.
